


The Torment Of Oscar Zeracus

by TokoBushyBird



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Irohs and everyone else (Discord friends)
Genre: Attempted Suicide Mention, Backstory, Blood and Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon Abuse, Pokephilia/Zoophilia is refrenced but DOES NOT HAPPEN, but also a pokemon murderer ig, cant you see that lottery57 is my biggest inspiration for writing rn LMFAO, except its pokemon, leon and hop dont play a big part theyre just part of the lore ig, oscar is a horny fucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokoBushyBird/pseuds/TokoBushyBird
Summary: Oscar Zeracus is a Pokemon Champion that reigns over Galar and all other regions. Many people despise the ferret for what he has done to many others, like killing Leon's Charizard. Will he step down from his Champion title? Or will something worse happen?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. A short intro

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea either
> 
> this just popped up in my head and I was like "ok new fic time!"
> 
> I have 3 ongoing fics rn oh my god

Oscar X. Zeracus. 

  
  
The most infamous Pokemon Master in the _World._

He is a tall fuckin’ ferret. He wears an orange hoodie 24/7 and had started his online career as a Pokemon Porn Enthusiast in 2017. He was never popular. He was a weirdo who had really weird interests. He had a few Pokemon, but they were all used for... yeah.

Oscar’s popularity started in 2019, when he walked onto Galar’s battling arena with his brand new battling team.

His team consisted of a Cinderace, a Lunala, a Crowned Zacian, a Zeraora, an Incineroar, and a Dusk Mane Necrozma.

It was a hefty team. A team so hefty…

**_A team so hefty that Leon’s beloved Charizard was pronounced dead at the nearest Pokemon Center 40 minutes after the battle._ **

Ever since, Oscar was declared the Champion of All Champions. But.. nobody really battled him, so his rank was kept ever since.

Not even Cynthia, the old used-to-be Champion of All Champions, would battle him. Oscar BEGGED to battle her as he saw it as a challenge, but all she knew was that Oscar’s Dusk Mane Necrozma could and would kill her team.

It has killed teams before.

It continued to kill teams.

It would never stop.

To keep his cocky ego high, Oscar battled unknowing kids and his young fans. Oscar enjoyed watching Dusk Mane Necrozma smack the Pokemon so hard that their guts flew out of their mouths.

He enjoyed the sobs of the kids running to their mothers as they held up their now dead Croagunks, Starlies, and Rookidees to their parents.

Then, he would vanish instantly, like the kids never met him.

He was the definition of "Never meet your heroes."

One day, a challenger walked up to Oscar. He was, who Oscar considered, ‘The bravest challenger of them all.’

Lottery Fifty-Seven. 

Lottery’s team consisted of a few strategized and pretty hefty Pokemon.

A Lucario, a Magneton, an Alakazam, a Swampert, an Arcanine, and a Hydreigon.

Lottery was positive that he could beat Oscar. His team was strong! He had trained them up for this moment! He could beat him! He could!

**Claus fainted!**

He had hopes!

**Boney fainted!**

He’s not that strong!

**Narrator fainted!**

..Is that blood?

**Lucas fainted!**

......  **_Claus..? Boney....?_ **

**Jeff fainted!**

Oscar! The fuck?

**Ana fainted!**

And just like that, Lottery lost. Not only the battle, but.. His pokemon as well.

All of his Pokemon were scattered around him. 

**_Dead._ **

Oscar was giggling and laughing. His Necrozma chuckled as well. It was an inhuman laugh. It was…  _ mocking him. _

“You see! I never lose! I’ve trained for years! Who knew that all you ever needed was a Necrozma!” Oscar smiled. Lottery looked away. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was emotionally hurt and upset.

“..Why..? Why would you.. do this?” Lottery asked.

“Hahah! So I can never lose! I can NEVER LOSE!!  **_I CAN NEVER, EVER, LOSE!!_ ** ”

Lottery remembered those words. They stuck with him. For months. He swore that he would get his revenge one day.

Months after the incident, he knew exactly what to do with that fucking ferret. It would take time, but he had the materials ready.

**He was going to skin** **Oscar.**

**-skipped time of the skip (Lot’s POV)-**

The streets of Disclore were packed as usual on the ordinary Friday night. Many bad things happened in that city, but that's not important right now. What is important is that Lottery was walking through the streets, looking for the Iroh Army house.

“Did you hear that Leon refuses to re-enter the Pokemon Battling scene?” One person said to his friend while walking past Lottery. Lottery stopped turned his head towards the group.

“Yeah..! Ever since his Charizard was killed, he never battled again. Neither has his brother, Hop. Oscar murdered both of their starter Pokemon that they cared for. Leon has been at his parent’s house ever since, only being seen when he shopped for food. Nobody has heard him talk since! Not even Raihan has talked with him.” The other said.

“It’s been 2 years since then, hasn’t it?” Person 1 asked

“Yep. Leon loved those Pokemon, though. He adored them.” 

“Now they’re dead.”

“Yeah.”

The two random people were now unable to be heard. Lottery kept walking ahead.

Of course, he knew about Leon and how Leon was still..  _ Grieving. _ He was grieving about his dead Pokemon as well, but.. Leon had cut contact with his best friends because of Oscar.

Leon, the Galarian Pokemon Master. The happiest of all of the Pokemon Masters.

Was now an _empty emotionless husk._

Lottery stopped to pull something out of his jean pocket. He looked at it.

An image of his team. All happy, it seemed. Except Oscar had vandalized it. He crossed out his entire team except him with a sharpie to rub his win in. Lottery had never forgave him for it. It was the only image he had left of them. 

**And it was ruined by** **Oscar.**

He shoved the image back into his pocket and began to walk down an alley. He stopped and hid behind a trash can when he saw two moving shadows.

“..You got the goods?” A familiar voice said. The shadow was tall, fuzzy, and had a tail. The other shadow was taller than Shadow one, and had fox-like ears.

“Yeah. What do you need, bro?” Shadow two said to Shadow one.

“I need something that is immune to Fairy types. Must be shiny, must be a legendary. No bullshit either. I want high IVs. 6 if you have them.”

“So.. poison type?”

“Yeah, dude!”

“Naganadel and Eternatus are your go-to then.”

“Awesome.”

“I don’t have those in a shiny form.”

“Shit!”

“But if you w-”

“If they’re not shiny, I won’t take them.”

“My only shiny is a Black Kyurem. 6 IV.”

“How much?”

“12,750 bucks. I’ll toss in a shiny Riolu that I can’t get rid of in the bundle for free.”

“Deal.”

Shadow 1 pulled out his wallet. Lottery left his hiding spot and walked closer.

“Shiny pokemon dealers, huh? Never thought I would see that in my lifetime.” Lottery said. Shadow one jumped.

The two turned to look at him, then look at each other.

It was Oscar and a suspicious fox. The fox was bright blue with black and red tipped ears. Their paws were black as well. They were wearing a trench coat. Oscar was wearing a black hoodie and jeans.

“Well well well. If it isn’t Lottery Fifty-Seven.” Oscar said, grinning creepily as the fox handed him 2 Pokeballs in exchange for Oscar's large wad of cash. Lottery face palmed.

“Call me Lottery. Not Lottery Fifty-Seven.” He said. Oscar just laughed.

“Nah, Fifty-Seven is cooler.” 

Lottery sighed deeply.

“Fine.” Lottery said.

Oscar looked up and down the alley. He then took a good look at Lottery.

“Anyways..”

Oscar growled and bared his teeth. He grabbed Lottery and to the wall by his neck. Lottery didn’t struggle like Oscar expected him to. Oscar barked and snarled at Lottery.

“If you tell  _ anyone  _ about this.. You will never breathe again. Got that?” Oscar said in a scary tone.

“Okay..?” Lottery said, confused.

Oscar let go of Lottery’s neck and pulled out a Pokeball from his hoodie pocket and released it. It contained a shiny Latios, but something wasn’t right about it.

It was shiny. “Shiny”. There were patches of Latios’s original blue along with the shiny turquoise. Everything about it was wrong. There was a harness on its back, along with scars. Abuse scars? Lottery didn’t know. Oscar hopped onto its back.

“I have to train my new pawn. Toodles!”

He flew off into the night. Lottery shrugged and started to walk away. The trench-coated fox stopped him. Lottery looked at them.

“Hey, promise that you won’t tell the cops about me, right?” They asked.

“I promise.”

The fox handed Lottery a Pokeball.

“Take that shiny Eternatus, okay? I lied to Oscar about it. He needs to lose a battle once in a while.”

Lottery nodded and slid it onto his belt. The fox tossed a ball at the ground and released a shiny Staraptor. It seemed perfectly fine unlike Oscar's shiny.

“See you sometime. Or not.”   


He flew off as well. Lottery just made his way to the Iroh house in silence. He walked to his room silently, laid down on his bed, and slept.

Tomorrow would be an eventful day.  
  
Right?


	2. The First Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar battles somebody he has never met before. 
> 
> Lottery also meets someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow ok
> 
> theres uhh
> 
> pokemon death in this chapter so yeah..

“Oscar!”

“Oscar!”

“OSCAR!!”   
  


The stadium in Wyndon was fully packed on this Saturday morning. It would be the first match in Wyndon ever since the last battle with Leon and Oscar. This match would be with Oscar, of course. Oscar was going up against a new challenger, as usual. Lottery didn’t know who they were, but he was excited for it.

“Oscar will win! He’s powerful.” a fan said.

“Oscar killed my Corvinknight! Don’t support him!” a kid shouted.

Lottery entered the bathroom inside the stadium to avoid the rush of people. It was quiet inside of the batroom. It also smelled like shit. Lottery sat against the wall and waited for the sound to lessen outside. He really didn’t like how loud it was outside. The door opened. Lottery looked at who entered.

It was the challenger. The person up against Lottery.

Keith.

Keith was short. Shorter than Lottery had expected.

Lottery was 5’4”. Keith was 4’10”. Lottery waved in silence and adjusted his Masked Man helmet.

“You’re Keith?” He asked. Keith nodded and walked past him to sit on the sink. Lottery just sat against the wall in silence, still waiting for everyone to shut up outside.

“..Smells like shit.” Keith mumbled, adjusting their LED hat.

“No kidding. This is a public bathroom.” Lottery said. Keith took a good look at him.

“Are you Masked Man from Mother 3?” Keith giggled. Lottery looked at them.

“What? No! I just dress like him.” That was correct in this instance. He had forgotten to do the laundry yesterday, so he was wearing the only clothes he had. Which just happened to be Masked Man’s outfit.

“Kinnie.” Keith opened a stall and winced. They closed the stall.

“I am not a kinnie.”

“You are dressed like Masked Man.”

“So?”

Keith just snickered softly. They walked towards the exit.

“I’m not pissing in the presence of a Masked Man kinnie.”

They left the bathroom.

Lottery exited the bathroom soon after, sitting near the front row. A horn went off somewhere in the stadium, silencing the excited Battle fans as Chairman Rose started streaming from his jail cell to the Wyndon stadium.

“Welcome, Galarian residents! I am Chairman Rose! Welcome to the first match in Wyndon since 2019!” An immediate outcry was heard from the fans.

“Boo! Where’s Leon!” Someone said.

“We want Leon back!” Someone else exclaimed.

“Shouldn’t Leon be the host? Boo!!”

Chairman Rose stared at his camera blankly. He sighed deeply, stretching and grabbing a piece of paper.

“Leon.. is uh.. Not able to be here.” Rose said after a few seconds of silence.

“How do you know??”

“Yeah! How??”

“How?!”

“He was found.. Yesterday.. In his room. Leon’s family has stated that I cannot give any more information besides that. They say that he will be okay soon.”

Everyone in the stadium hushed except for Rose. Rose softly smiled and threw the papers behind him.

“Anyway! It’s time for our two challengers to enter the arena!” He grabbed another piece of paper.

“First up, we have the adorable, fierce furrball! Oscar Zeracus!”

Fireworks went off as Oscar walked into the field. He was wearing a jersey uniform that had the numbers ‘210’ on them. They looked like your normal Galarian Champion Cup uniform from Sword and Shield.

“Next up.. We have.. Boyfriend..? No.. Keith! From Friday Night Funk- The Kalos region!”

Keith walked in from the other side of the arena. They were also wearing the Galarian Champion Cup uniform, but with various accessories as well. Oscar and Keith stood in front of each other. Lottery shifted his attention from Chairman Rose to Keith and Oscar.

“Hehe! I have never lost a battle in 3 years.” Oscar said to Keith, tossing his Pokeball around.

“Okay? And?” Keith grabbed a Pokeball from their belt.

“On your mark!” Chairman Rose said. Oscar grinned creepily.

“Get set!” Keith shrugged.

“ **GO!** ”

“Go, my slave!”

Oscar sent out his bulky Dusk Mane Necrozma. Keith just sent out a level 5 Rookidee. 

“Really? Pshh. Sunsteel Strike.”

Dusk Mane Necrozma rushed forward and slammed into the Rookidee, smashing it and making its guts fly all over the arena. Keith didn’t bat an eye. They just raised an eyebrow.

“Go, Pikachu.”

Pikachu was also one-shotted instantly by Sunsteel Strike, having the same end as Rookidee. Keith still didn’t bat an eye at the Pokemon being brutally slain in front of them.

“Go, Charjabug.”

“Sunsteel Strike!”

Charjabug’s gooey insides splattered all over Keith. Oscar growled at Keith.

“Are you even trying? You’re.. Embarrassing me.” Oscar said. Keith gave Oscar a blank stare.

“That’s the point. Anyway, Go, Zigzagoon.”

“Sunsteel Strike.”

Bye bye, Zigzagoon. Both Keith, Oscar, and Dusk Mane Necrozma were coated in Pokemon Remains at this point. Oscar stomped his feet.

“Dude! Send out something stronger!” He whined.

“Fine. Go, Kyogre.”   
  


A half shiny, horribly fucked up version of Kyogre was sent out onto the field. As soon as it came out of the ball, it immediately screamed in pain. There were scars all over its body. A test subject of sorts, it seemed. 

Oscar went silent. He mumbled something unintelligible.

“Iron Defense.”

Dusk Mane Necrozma’s defense went up. Oscar bared his teeth.

“Water gun.”

The fucked up Kyogre shot water at Necrozma. Necrozma avoided it with ease.

“Sunsteel Strike..!” Oscar yelled.

Kyogre screamed loudly as its skull was bashed in. It died a few seconds after.

“Go, Torchic.”

“Sunsteel Stttrike!”

That chicken popped like a balloon. Oscar was happy again. Something about that Kyogre must have made something click in him.

And like that, the battle was over in under 15 minutes. Roars of outcry were heard around the stadium.

“We paid 780 dollars on Ebay for this?”

“Ripoff!”

“I want my money back!”

Keith, however, was rubbing the guts off of their clothes and taking mental notes. Oscar walked up to Keith, pissed off.

“That was too fucking easy. Fuck you.” He hissed into Keith’s ear. Keith grinned.

“That was all I needed. You can re-battle me anytime. Just, not now.” Keith walked away from Oscar in silence. Oscar, looking more pissed than he was before, walked back into his locker room on his side of the arena. Lottery got up and walked up to the fencing that prevented anyone from running up to the trainers on the battle arena. He waved at Keith.

“Hey! Keith!” Lottery said. Keith glanced at him.

“Yeah?” Keith yelled as he walked near the locker room entrance on their side.

“We should talk later.” He said. Keith nodded. 

“Bathroom, okay?”

Lottery nodded. Off to the shit smelling bathroom he goes. Eugh.

**-short timeskip-**

Lottery was silently reading Through Thick and Thin on his phone to pass time. He had read it many times before, but he was super bored and could go for another read. Not soon after, the door slammed open.

“Hello, Kinnie.”

“GYAAH!”

Lottery dropped his phone onto the floor. Keith started laughing.

“Scared?”

“Yeah. But, I’m okay now.” Lottery adjusted his helmet again. It seems loose on his head.

“Cool.” 

Keith stood in front of Lottery.

“So.. what did you need me for?” They asked.

“I was curious about something.” Lottery said. Keith adjusted their hat a bit and nodded.

“Go on.”

“Why did you.. Not care about your Pokemon being killed in battle?”

“That’s an easy answer. I wanted to observe how he works. It seems like he uses a very physically offensive shiny Necrozma. Based off of that, I can make the assumption that Oscar doesn't know how to battle well and that his pokemon are only offensive."

“Ah. All I know is that he seems to favor his Dusk Mane Necrozma and Sunsteel Strike.”

“He does. It’s a very powerful offensive move. He doesn’t have the greatest strategy, though. He just spams Sunsteel Strike until the Pokemon goes splat.”

Lottery looked away. He knew very well that he loved to make Pokemon go splat.

_ He missed his team a lot. _

“Are you going to battle him again?” Lottery asked Keith. 

“Yep.”

“With a strategized team?”

“Of course. I have a few Pokemon that can work well with his team.”

“I see.”

Keith’s hat moved a tiny bit. Keith put their hand on their hat gently.

“..Do you want out..?” Keith mumbled.

Keith took their hat off and looked inside. Inside of the hat was a tiny Joltik. It seemed to be partially shiny, but it was also not shiny at the same time. It looked at Lottery curiously.

“Aww.. They’re so cute..! I mean.. They look nice.”

“Uh huh..”

Keith protectively held the hat away from Lottery. The Joltik glared at Lottery.

“Don’t touch.” Keith said.

“I wasn’t going to.” Lottery said. Keith and the Joltik stared at each other. Lottery stared at them. Keith shot a glare at Lottery.

“..Could you not?” Keith asked. Lottery looked away immediately.

“Sorry.”

He looked at the sink while Keith and the Joltik seemed to talk. All of a sudden, Lottery heard a spark sound. He looked at the source.

A mew was now where the Joltik was. They were colored weirdly, with most parts being Mew’s shiny blue and some parts being Mew’s regular pink. They wore a necklace as well. 

“Hello, Mew.” Lottery waved at the weird Mew. The mew waved back.

“Heh. It waved back.”

“It?”

“Yeah. All legendaries are non-binary.”

_ "I go by she/they, thank you very much. Also, I'm not stupid." _

“..They talk??”

The mew seemed visibly disappointed by what Lottery just said.

“..Ah. I sense disappointment.” Lottery took his helmet off and put it to the side. The odd colored mew quickly flew forward and grabbed the helmet before making her way back to Keith's side.

“Give it back.” Lottery held his arm out.

_ "Why should I? You were being a bitch." _

“I am not being a bitch.”

_ "You're treating me like I'm stupid or something. And I'm not having it." _ They flew into one of the stalls and the sound of a splash could be heard. They came back out without the helmet.

“...That was Masked Man’s genuine helmet..!” Lottery yelped.

She shrugged.

_ "I don't know who that is and I don't care. They can have fun cleaning it." _

“He is living in his adoptive parents house. He gave me that helmet for free. I can’t ask him for another.” Lottery said, slightly annoyed.

_ "I can see why you lost to Oscar now. Dear Arceus, you really don't shut up." _ She seemed annoyed.

“You don’t really shut up either, Mew.”

She batted at Lottery in a playful manner.

_ "I'm not the pokemon trainer here! You are. Also, my name's Amplecti, not Mew!" _

“I see. Well then, Greetings, Amplecti. I’m Lottery.”

_ "Cool."  _ Amplecti didn't seem to care. 

“..Amplecti is sort of rude.”

Keith just shrugged and put their hat back on.

“That’s just how they are.” Keith said.

Amplecti turned back into a Joltik and looked at Keith. Keith took their hat off and let Amplecti hop back into their hat. Keith put their hat back on. They stretched.

“I think I should go. I have Pokemon to attend to and train. See ya.”

“See you around.”

Keith left, leaving Lottery alone in the bathroom. After waiting a few minutes for Keith to leave, he left a few minutes later. He needed to catch a train that went to Disclore before 5 pm, after all. While walking out of the arena, he saw Oscar hanging out outside. He was looking to the left and to the right quickly, like he was making sure nobody was around. Oscar then ran off to the train station, looking super suspicious. 

“That’s suspicious..” Lottery mumbled, walking to the train station.

As soon as he entered, he bought a ticket to Disclore and sat on a bench to wait for the train. Oscar seemed to have already caught the train to wherever he needed to be, as he was nowhere to be seen. 

“..Maybe I should have asked Keith for their number to keep in contact.”

He waited for the train silently. He would probably take a few trips back to Wyndon to see if Keith was there and discuss Oscar with them, but all he was focused on right was getting home for the day. 

So.. wait he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWOOGA ANOTHER CHAPTER ALREADY
> 
> yea
> 
> also introducing Keith and Amplecti! They will be reoccurring characters in the fic 
> 
> woo
> 
> ANYWAY ok bye bye see you soon


	3. uh oh spaghettios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory, Lottery reads something that peaked his interest, and.. Oscar's abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! this chapter contains pokemon abuse. And death, but of a minor character.

_ Oscar had never done this type of thing before. Making Pokemon from scratch.. Like his boyfriend Scyxia. Of course, Scyxia was better at this than him. He had been doing this for literal years as a side job. Oscar was about to do this. For fun. He grabbed the DNA fluids that Scyxia had given him earlier that day. _

_ Mew. Number 151. _

_ Mew was an easy Pokemon to replicate.. Right? It’s been done before. _

_...But that was how Mewtwo came to be. _

_ And everyone knows how THAT turned out. _

_ Anyway.. He had read Scyxia’s instructions thoroughly.  _

_ 1: Make the ‘egg’ using ‘sperm’. _

_ 2: Add the DNA Fluids via Syringe. Avoid bubbles. That can cause Defective Pokemon. _

_ 3: Optional. Coat the Fertilized egg with “Shinifier”. 3 coats. Don’t mess it up. Splotchy Shinies are a no-go. _

_ 4: Put Fertilized egg into the Test Chamber. Wait for a week. _

_ 5: Congratulations! You duplicated a Pokemon! _

_ Shinifier. _

_ The bottle Scyxia had given him was… tiny. Scyxia had large containers of the stuff in his lab. This wasn’t enough! He read the bottle closely. _

_ “[REDACTED]’s Patented Shinifier! Can be used and reused! Spray on the egg of choice!” _

_ Yeah right. _

_ Oscar slid some gloves onto his paws. Thank GOD someone made paw latex gloves! He quickly prepared the Mew egg, doing every step carefully. Then.. It came to the Shinifier. _

_ Spray? Dip? What does he do?? _

_ He knew that Scyxia dipped his, but another Shiny Breeder, [REDACTED], sprayed his. In his opinion, [REDACTED]'s shinies looked better. _

_ “I’ll just spray it. What can go wrong? Heh.” _

_ He sprayed it and flung the egg into the Test Chamber. He packed up everything and left after. He was so excited! This could change Shiny Hunting for him forever. _

  
  
  


_ He fucking messed up. _

_ It was everything he didn’t want. _

_ A splotchy, defective, ugly shiny. _

_ Oscar couldn’t keep his rage in. He had messed up. _

_ Scyxia can’t know about this shit. _

_ He said that if he ever fucked up and wasted material, he wouldn’t supply Oscar with the goods.  _

_ “Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. FUCK.  _ **_FUCK!_ ** _ ” _

_ Oscar beat the Mew up out of anger and rage. For weeks, he continued this abuse. _

_ Beat. Beat. Fuck. Beat. Beat. Beat. _

_ After the constant month of abuse, he tossed.. Him? Her? It? He didn’t care. He tossed It into a cloth bag and into a metal trash can in the snow. The Mew felt fear. They didn’t know what just happened. It was just.. A flash of furry paws slashing at their face, something... red.. And then here we are.  _

_ The lid opened up, and the Mew felt a pair of caring hands embrace the bag. The person took Mew out of the bag. A shocked look overcame their face. _

_ “Woah!! A Mew.. huh? I always find goods in this dude’s trash, but this is amazing..!” _

_ They hugged the Mew gently. The Mew wasn’t scared of this person. They liked them. _

_ “We’ll be best friends.. I hope.. Let’s get you home.” _

_ The Mew nodded. The two of them set off. For ‘home’. _

_ The Mew finally felt at peace. _

**-Present Day-**

Lunch was always a good time at the school Lottery worked at. That school was always pretty hectic, but lunch was always the calm before the storm that was energized teens in a silent classroom. His lunch was always the same. A sandwich with a bottle of water. He glanced up from his laptop to check on the two kids currently in the classroom.

Lloyd and Claus.

An odd duo, but it was nice to have company during an hour of usual silence. Lloyd was watching Claus beat up Inner Agent 3 in Splatoon 2. They had just finished eating, so it was breaktime for them.

“Toss a bomb at her!” Lloyd said.

“I’m going to!! Dumbass!” Claus snapped back. Lloyd giggled.

Lottery took the time he had at that moment to glance at his phone. There was a notification from a news app he couldn’t uninstall from it.

“ **2 year Ex-Champion, Leon, found dead in a ditch. A possible animal attack as the cause of death.** ”

“...Animal attack?” He mumbled.

Lottery read it closer. Yep, animal attack. He tapped on the notification to read the article.

**“January 19, 2020.**

**Leon Danst has been recently found dead in a ditch, 380 meters from his hospital bed. Nobody knows the cause of his sudden death, or why it happened.**

**Leon had attempted suicide a week before, breaking his back in the process and being found by Hop Danst in his home in Postwick. He had been recovering and doing well, but that was put to a stop when 2 days later, he went missing from his hospital room.**

**A manhunt had been going on for days, and when Danst was found, it wasn’t a pretty sight.**

**“Poor guy was attacked by something big and brutal. Might have been a stray Zoroark, but they don’t live in Motostoke’s grassy areas.” Says Technoblade, who was at the scene when Leon was found.**

**“LOL, I don’t know who Leon was and I don’t care, get me out of this report room.” Says Dream, who was a witness to the findings of Leon.**

**Leon’s case is still open. If you have any clues about the case, Leon’s family would love to hear it. Please email Hop at** [ **_woolonmeonthabed@pokemail.org_ ** ](mailto:woolonmeonthabed@pokemail.org) **_.”_ **

“..Leon is dead?” He said, re-reading the article. Lloyd looked at him curiously.

“Kuwata or Pokemon?” Lloyd asked.

“Pokemon.” Lottery answered, putting his phone down.

“Oh no....”

“Yeah. Oh no is right.”

The bell rang soon after. Claus and Lloyd started to pack up swiftly. Lottery shoved the remains of his lunch into his lunch bag, hoping nobody would see crumbs all over his desk. The two kids walked to the door.

“Bye, Sir Lottery!” They said while leaving.

“Goodbye.” He waved back. They left the room. Lottery sat back and sighed.

“That damned ferret sent his Necrozma after Leon.” He growled.

“I know it.”

**-Timeskip-**

Oscar was curled up on his bed, purring and grooming himself with his paws.

He had made 110,000 dollars off of eBay today. Shiny after shiny. 6ivs after 6ivs. He had made BANK. More bank than usual. He had put the packages in front of his mansion to be shipped just 1 hour ago. Soon, his happy customers would use them and come back for more. More.... Oh boy... he could get almost high off of his joy. Ah hahaha…

“Oscar. Your McDonalds Big Mac is here.”

Oscar looked to the right.

It was his Zeraora. He stood there in a suit, holding a platter of fast food. Oscar had taught him english, just so Zeraora could serve him in his twisted fantasies. Zeraora liked interacting with others, but NEVER with Oscar.

“Thanks, Kittypet. Set it on the bedside table.” Oscar purred.

Zeraora did just that, but not before Oscar pounced on him and tackled him to the floor. Zeraora growled on impulse.

“Hey.. before you go to bed.. How about you.. Do something.” Oscar asked in a seductive tone.

“Like what, sir?”

“Gweh heh heh.. Remember the Scorbunnies? Get one to me. ASAP.”

“No, sir. I-”

Oscar scratched Zeraora as soon as he said no. Zeraora ran over to the door frame, bleeding out. Oscar’s claws were so unkept and long that he easily cut through Zeraora’s face. Zeraora was just.. Sitting on the ground while blood shot out of him.

“Learned your lesson? Get me a Scorbunny.  **_Now._ ** ”

“Y-Yes sir... I’ll.. g.. Get you one.”

Zeraora stumbled into the hallway of the mansion. He couldn’t see out of his right eye anymore. It hurt. It hurt badly. He had to keep walking and ignore the pain. If he didn’t, Oscar would just rip out one of his claws again. He flopped into the laboratory and looked at the box in front of him.

Scorbunnies.

Just hatched 3 days ago.

They were all crying out. Hungry. Starving. One was close to death, lying on the floor. Zeraora picked up the half dead one. Oscar would take care of him first. Feeding scorbunnies is easy. Just give them a few berries.

“...Hey buddy.”

The Scorbunny screamed at him.

“MOMMY!! MOMMY!!!!” It yelped out. 

“..Mommy’s not here... She’s.. In her room.”

She was not in her room. The Cinderace used to breed these Scorbunnies was sold on the Black Market. She was sold as a speed shiny egg layer. Oscar had used her to the point where she almost died, then just sold her off and replaced her. Like she was a toy.

“MOMMY!!”

Zeraora walked out of the lab and shut the door behind him. The scorbunny started to sob. He carried the Scorbunny to Oscar. Oscar grabbed it by its neck scruff as soon as he could grab the poor thing.

“Thanks. Now, leave. Go to sleep, will ya?”

“I will, sir.”

Zeraora walked to his room. It was tiny, empty, and cold. He laid on the floor, starting to sleep. He then heard something outside. Soon after, his window shattered open.

“Hey!” Said. Zeraora snored louder.

“Hey, bud.”

_ “Just ignore them, Zeraora.”  _ He thought to himself.

“Wanna escape?”

Zeraora shot up. He looked at the shadowy figure. A foxlike shape.

“YES! Escape! I want to escape!”

It held out its arm.

“Let me help you out.”

The Zeraora climbed up onto the windowsill to look outside of the window to see who was ready to rescue him. He immediately scowled at who it was.

Scyxia. Oscar’s boyfriend and Shiny Pokemon dealer. He didn’t trust anyone Oscar was associated with, nevertheless loved. He hopped back into the room quickly.

“Leave.” Zeraora growled.

“But why?” Scyxia put his paws into the room. Zeraora growled at him.

“LEAVE!”

Scyxia looked away.

“Fine then. Be like that.”

He hopped off of the windowsill and ran off into the fields nearby. Zeraora tucked his head underneath his paws. He started to doze off. It was a good dream! Finally! A pleasant dream! No nightmares at all!

The door swung open.

“Trying to escape, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oscar a dick


End file.
